


Do You Like Fire?

by pansexual_disaster_child



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fem!Tony, Female Tony Stark, Fire, POV Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexual_disaster_child/pseuds/pansexual_disaster_child
Summary: They say she’s crazyShe prefers to say their burning~Toni doesn’t smile, not at first. Not when the Avengers all say they are worried about her. Then she smirks.“You think I’m crazy? Just wait until you meet Butterfingers and U and Dummy.”“That’s the problem, Toni. Butterfingers, U, and Dummy.”“They don’t exist.”
Relationships: None
Series: Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131599
Kudos: 24





	Do You Like Fire?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ace Of Spades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/419325) by [leontina (Leontina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina). 



_ They say she’s crazy _

_ She prefers to say their burning _

~

Toni doesn’t smile, not at first. Not when the Avengers all say they are worried about her. Then she smirks. 

She smiles. 

She giggles. 

Then she’s laughing hysterically. 

“You think I’m crazy? Just wait until you meet Butterfingers and U and Dummy.”

“That’s the problem, Toni. Butterfingers, U, and Dummy.”

“They don’t exist.”

~ 

Scarlet Witch looks into her mind. 

Toni is mildly worried about what she’ll find. 

Not that she has anything  _ dangerous _ hidden away in the very deepest parts of her brain. 

That would be  _ silly _ , wouldn’t it?

~

Wanda yanks her hands away from Toni’s head. Toni, well, she is, to be frank, terrifying. 

~

Her mind  _ burns _ .

Toni is the Merchant of Death, The Red Death. 

And she wants to watch the world  _ burn _ .

~

Do you like fire? 

~ 

Toni likes fire.

It’s been a long, long, long time since she’s played with fire. 

~ 

_ They say she’s crazy, _

_ She prefers to say she’s burning.  _

~

_ It isn’t long till she burns down the Asylum they put her in.  _

**Author's Note:**

> As always, constructive critism is appreciated!!! Let me know if you think I should expand on this. This was heavily inspired by Ace of Spades by Leontina


End file.
